Loki's Exile
by Alliprince
Summary: My fanfiction Idea about Loki. What will he think about fangirls? Will he find his staff and take control? Will he find love? Find out by reading! T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I sat in the white prison, staring blankly at the wall. Everything had gone wrong. The Avengers had stopped me and I was no closer to world conquest. I sighed heavily as I remembered the battle that happened only three weeks ago.

"Brother," I heard Thor's booming voice ring out through the jail cells. I turned to him, his face heavy with sadness through the glass that held me in my prison.

"Come to reason me again _dear_ brother?" I asked, sarcasm dripping in my voice. My black hair still slicked back behind my ears.

"I have not come to reason with you brother," Thor announced, his voice was full of sorrow. "Our father—"

"_Your_ father," I interrupted and Thor's speech halted.

"_Our_ father," he deliberately said. "Has sentenced you to exile."

"Oh please, he already tried to do that to you," I retorted as I rolled my eyes.

"He sent me to earth to learn a lesson, and he hopes you shall learn one as well. This is not the exile you will expect."

"Which realm shall he send me to?" I softly asked, not meeting Thor's gaze.

"The realm of which he sends you to is different from any other brother,"

I looked at Thor and four Asgardian guards came to the entrance of my cell.

"It is time," one of the four guards grunted at Thor. His gleaming armor sparkled in the light as he turned to me. "Come with us."

I stood up and the guards grabbed me as they tied my hands behind my back. As they lead me past my brother I stopped and looked into his saddened eyes.

"Good bye brother," he whispered while putting his hand on my shoulder. "I hope I may see you again soon."

"Keep moving," The guards gruffly said as he shoved me forward. I turned my gaze away from Thor and continued walking down the hall. I supposed I would miss the dazzling palace. As I was being led down another corridor the warriors three came up to me.

"Loki," Volstagg said. His voice almost sounded as if he was pleading. "Stop this madness—"

"He has already sentenced me to exile, I can do nothing even if I wanted too," I coldly stated without even glancing at them.

"But if you simply show your father you can change—"

"This is who I am Volstagg," I nearly shouted. "If you don't like it then I suggest you leave to be in the company of my idiotic brother."

"Loki," Volstagg said. "We are trying to help you. Can't you see that?"

"Why should you?" I softly asked. The trio stopped walking along side me as I was lead towards the end of the hallway.

"Because we're your friends," I heard one of them shout. I didn't bother to look back to see who it was.

"_I don't have any friends_," I thought bitterly to myself the guards marched me down the hall full of dark red curtains, little children hiding behind them, playing a game of hide n' seek. I remembered playing with my own friends when I too was a small child. Of course they were imaginary friends, Thor didn't really want me to play with him, and so I stayed in the castle. I was snapped back into reality when one of the guards tripped me. I fell on the ground with a loud thud and anger began to fill my body.

"Sorry," one of the guards muttered as he lifted me to my feet. I glared at him but said nothing and we continued to walk down the hallways to the court room where my punishment would be given to me. We came into the last hallway where Thor, lady Sif, and the warriors three were standing there. Thor had great sadness on his face as did the trio of warriors. Lady Sif was a different story. I knew she thought of me as a traitor and couldn't wait for me to be in exile. I walked by, not even glancing at my brother for a finale goodbye. And as the doors opened, I could feel that my life was about to change.

Chapter two

The guards led me to the middle of the gold room. The room was shaped like an arena. People had gathered around to watch me be sent into exile. I laughed to myself quietly at some of their pitiful faces.

"Loki, Laufeyson. You have betrayed Asgard with your evil and hatred. You have opened these peaceful realms to the horror and desolation of war" I heard Odin allfather say, anger and bitterness filled his voice. I turned to him, my hands still tied behind my back. "You are unworthy to call yourself an Asgardian. Your punishment for killing the innocent is exile."

I stared at Odin allfather as he started to conjure dark magic to cast me out.

"Wait—you have the tesserackt, why are you using dark magic to send me into exile?" I asked trying to keep the worry out of my voice. Then I remembered what Thor had said. His words echoed in my head.

"This is not the exile you will expect,"

"I take from you, your title as an Asgardian, and I cast you out!" Odin allfather shouted as he released the dark magic which engulfed me in pure darkness. I looked around but couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, I began to fall and emotion flooded my body. Happiness, fear, hatred, they were all there though I didn't know why. I looked down just in time to see the ground before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The guards led me to the middle of the gold room. The room was shaped like an arena. People had gathered around to watch me be sent into exile. I laughed to myself quietly at some of their pitiful faces.

"Loki, Laufeyson. You have betrayed Asgard with your evil and hatred. You have opened these peaceful realms to the horror and desolation of war" I heard Odin allfather say, anger and bitterness filled his voice. I turned to him, my hands still tied behind my back. "You are unworthy to call yourself an Asgardian. Your punishment for killing the innocent is exile."

I stared at Odin allfather as he started to conjure dark magic to cast me out.

"Wait—you have the tesserackt, why are you using dark magic to send me into exile?" I asked trying to keep the worry out of my voice. Then I remembered what Thor had said. His words echoed in my head.

"This is not the exile you will expect,"

"I take from you, your title as an Asgardian, and I cast you out!" Odin allfather shouted as he released the dark magic which engulfed me in pure darkness. I looked around but couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, I began to fall and emotion flooded my body. Happiness, fear, hatred, they were all there though I didn't know why. I looked down just in time to see the ground before I blacked out.

I groggily sat up while rubbing my head. What happened? Then I remembered. I looked around the room to see people (Mostly girls) surrounding me. I stood up quickly.

"Where am I you mortal fools?" I harshly asked.

"O.M.G…" one of the girls to my left whispered before shouting. "It's Tom Hiddleston at the Avengers comicon!"

"Who is—"I began to ask but stopped when they started running forward while screaming. My eyes went wide and I took off running. I hated to run away but seeing that I didn't have my staff I had no other choice. I ran through the white building filled with light and people at tables selling stuff. Thankfully, the crowds of girls were having a hard time catching up to me, so I could ditch them. I turned the corner and slid under a table that had a table cloth. I sighed in relief as the mob ran past my hiding spot. Where in the name of Asgard did Odin allfather send me to? The question kept running through my mind. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I slowly turned my head to whoever tapped me. My eyes went wide when I saw a girl no older than thirteen with brown hair and dazzling blue eyes, she was wearing unbelievably tiny shorts and a T-Shirt with my face printed on it. The words on the shirt horrified me.

"Loki is just misunderstood," Is what the shirt read. Her eyes were wide with excitement and an eerie smile was across her face.

"Can you sign your head for me?" She nearly whispered while holding up an exact replica (made entirely out of plastic) of my head. A scream escaped my lips as I back out from underneath the table. Who were these people? And why in the name of Asgard did they have a replica of my head? My face went pale as I saw the girls who were chasing me at the end of the hallway.

"There he is!" A girl shouted while menacingly pointing a finger at me. I quickly got up and ran as fast as I could trying to escape the loud screams. I turned the corner and ran into a nearby closet. To my relief the girls ran right past me. I turned around to see an old man with a mop looking at me.

"Runnin' from dem fan girls I suppose?" He asked me while leaning up against his mop.

"Fan girls?" I asked looking at him questioningly.

"Yeah, dem girls who love somthin so much dey obsess over it. Sheesh, you'd thank de Tom Hiddleston would know about dem crazy fan girls," the janitor replied while shaking his head. "What was it like filmin in The Avengers? Gee, must be awfully cool to have people adore ya. Why I bet dem fan girls would do anyting for ya'. Well I got to get back to werk. See ya'."

The old man with the mop pushed past me and out of the door.

"So, the crazy mobs of girls are… fan girls…. Interesting." I whispered to myself and I couldn't stop the evil grin that spread over my face. "This might be interesting, oh, very interesting indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I know it's really short. Sorry! I will be uploading the fourth chapter soon! Sorry again. See if you can figure out who the girl is! And she's a little different from the ****_real_**** version****_ because_**** it's another dimension! **

**Chapter three**

I snuck out of the tiny closet. My adrenaline racing as my eyes darted from left to right. Where had the fan girls gone? Cautiously, I walked down the path of venders. People stopped what they were doing and gawked at me as I walked by. Slowly, I walked around the corner and saw the mob of fan girls. I took a deep breath and walked out into the makeshift hallway.

"There he is!" I heard one of them shout and they all came racing forward. Instantly I bolted the other direction. What was I thinking? Those girls would trample me. I ran down a hallway and came to a dead end. I swore to myself angrily and turned around. The fan girls were right there. I looked around worriedly.

"Tom! We love you! We'll do anything for you! Sign my head!" I heard different girls screaming.

"Anything? You'll do anything for me?" I asked cautiously. They all nodded their heads vigorously and a smile crept onto my face. I saw the girls practically melt when I smiled. It was really annoying. "Well, I have a job for everyone! We're going to need a secret base where no one can find us."

"My dad owns this center! We could use it if you like Loki." I heard one of the girls from the crowd shout.

"Who said that? Come up here." I stated. How did she know I was Loki? I had to keep my cover as this Tom Hiddleston guy. I then saw a girl around the age of twenty seven come out from the crowd. Her hair was a dark brown and she had bright green eyes. She was fairly skinny and was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. She was also holding a purse

"We also have a storage area Loki. If you want you could use that as the main base," the girl stated her green eye felt like they were staring right into my soul. And for the first time in my life, it felt as though my tongue was glued down inside my mouth. What in the name of Asgard was wrong with me?

"Uh, yes. Show me the way," I managed to say. "And you can call me Tom."

"But you're not him," she simply stated and walked past me. "This way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

We walked into the dark, underground storage room. All the mortal fan girls followed my every step.

"What is _wrong_ with these people?" I thought to myself as I nervously glanced at the girls following behind me, they were watching my every move.

"Here is where you can sit," the girl muttered while showing me a giant stack of chairs. I nodded my head inspecting the plastic mortal seats.

"Is this _all_ you have?" I asked disgusted. Why couldn't they have a decent throne?

"Yes Loki. It's either _tha_t or the floor. Your choice" she stated while placing her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes.

"Very well," I grumbled while looking uneasily at the stack of chairs. I saw the girl glance at a mortal electronic device.

"Well everyone, its closing time so please leave and come back tomorrow. I assure you that Mister Hiddleston will be here. Thank you for coming," she said and started leading the disappointed fan girls back up the stairs to the main area. I was going to protest, but the girl gave me such a look that I shut my mouth. After a couple of minutes, the girl came back down the carpeted stairs. I desperately wanted my staff.

"Hello Loki," the girl announced as she came back down the stairs with another strange mortal device… I think they call it a Lap-top.

"I am not Loki, I am Tom Hiddleston," I lied.

"The real Tom Hiddleston is on vacation in Hawaii right now, I know because I stalk him," she replied while once again, placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh," I started to say before she interrupted me.

"I believe you are in another dimension. Unless you are an exact look alike to Tom Hiddleston, which I highly doubt," she started walking over to me and shoved the mortal lap-top into my hands as she grabbed two chairs off of the giant pile and placed them down. "Sit down and I'll show you that you are in another dimension." She said while taking the lap-top out of my hands and pushing me into the plastic mortal chair.

"How dare you—"I started to say but stopped when the girl opened the laptop to revile a picture of me with a huge pink heart around my face.

"Oh, um yeah. That's my desk top," she laughed nervously as she took out the mouse and clicked on a small icon on the screen of the lap-top. "Let's search funny Loki pictures," she muttered while typing on the key board. I gasped in horror as thousands of pictures of me loaded onto the screen. Many of them were about me being "hurt". I stared in disgust as she continued to click on the pictures and show me.

"Wait!" I shouted as a picture of me holding my staff appeared. "That's my staff. Where are they keeping it?"

"Um in the museum about ten minutes away. But we can't just steal it," she began to protest. "Besides, it was made for the movie, it probably wouldn't really work."

"Take me there," I nearly shouted. "I need my staff."

"Fine, but we can't just barge in and take it, I mean, what if it doesn't work. We would go to jail." She replied. I smiled at her with an evil grin. My plan would almost be completed, and no one not even the Avengers could stop me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/U(Authors Note) Hey everyone who's reading this! :D Thank you so much for following! :D Also if you could leave a review that'd be great! :D **_

Chapter five:

We snuck into the museum, crouching down low to the ground. I hated having to get the staff myself, but my 'army' had left and gone home for the night. The only person there with me was the girl. I had yet to ask her name, but I didn't really care. I looked out at the museum from a tiny green bush in a planter.

"I can't believe we're just barging in and taking your staff!" The girl hissed angrily. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" I hissed back, still looking at the museum for guards.

"I had about twenty but you wouldn't let me use them," she whispered. I sighed and looked at her. She was crouching on the ground with her hands and knees unlike me. I was crouching down only on my feet.

"My idea is superior," I stated and looked back at the building with my staff hidden and locked away inside it. Suddenly I was pushed off balance and fell onto the dirt ground. I glare at the girl who had a smug look on her face.

"That's for calling your idea superior."

"Let's just get my staff," I hissed at her as I got up and dashed across the sidewalk into another planter, the girl followed right behind me. Cautiously I walked towards the glass doors.

"Okay, we need to get in, get the staff and get out," I told the girl. "You know where the staff is so… lead the way."

She looked at me and simply pushed the door open.

"The museum isn't closed yet," she stated and walked into the building. I took a deep breath to calm my temper then entered the building. A loud voice rang through the white museum saying that it would close in five minutes.

"Well don't just stand there," the girl irritably replied as she grabbed my hand and started to pull me in the direction of my staff. I yanked my hand away from her angrily.

"Don't touch me you—"I started to say before she rudely interrupted.

"There it is," she whispered and I followed her gaze. My gold staff was laying on a display case surrounded by a glass cage, simply sitting there collecting dust. I quickly walked towards it when I was stopped by security.

"Mr. Hiddleston we are so glad to have you in our museum! What brings you here?" The guard asked happily, his eyes wide with awe. I smiled.

"I happen to be having a bet with my… friend over there. I do need to see the staff to prove to her that…" My mind came to a blank.

"To prove to me that he had scratched his name on it. We only need to see it for at the most two minutes," the girl said as she walked forward a smile across her face.

"Well I don't know," the guard replied while thoughtfully rubbing the back of his head.

"Mr. Hiddleston is very, very rich… I'm sure he could make it worth your time," the girl told the guard who instantly had a look of interest and greed on his face.

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt for only two minutes," the guard replied and then unlocked the glass cage. I smiled and picked up the staff then turned to the guard and placed the staff on his chest to take control of his mind. The familiar feeling of power over his mind came and I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. The staff still worked. His eyes turned blue and he then smiled at me.

"Thank you Loki," he muttered and shut the cage. I smiled and then walked away, the staff grasped firmly in my hands. I turned to look at the girl whose mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Well, don't just stand there," I told her and walked out of the museum and quickly the girl followed.

"That was way too easy," the girl muttered as we walked back into the original building I had woken up in.

"Shut-up you mulling quim," I told her and walked back down into the storage area. I was surprised that my plans were working. Now I only needed the fan girls, and my plan would soon be easily completed.


End file.
